Mercs and Truths
by Grand Puba of All The Smurfs
Summary: River tells Jayne how it is. Darker than you think.


A\N- As for mentioned, dark fic. I have pretty much abandoned fanfiction for the time being, which I will blame on the local school system (aka the conformed-masses breeding ground of sameness and unimaginative nothingness) for this, or maybe I just have a low intention span. Whatever.

"This discussion is over." Mal, for what appeared to be the infinite time, barked at Jayne, who trailed after him stubbornly.

"All I'm sayin' is that the kid's more trouble than she's worth." The mercenary sighed, exasperated with his attempts to explain. Mal growled, shaking his head with frustration. The captain left for his quarters.

Jayne gritted his teeth and stomped heatedly to the engine room, expecting to find Kaylee there, but instead coming to the lonesome, silver machinary, among which his workout bench was strategically placed.

Sitting down and picking up his heaviest weight, Jayne began to pump, all the while the Tams in mind. Why didn't that _Bu zhong yong __hun dan _understand? Why didn't he understand that that stark-raving crazy girl--River Tam--would be the death of them all. He glanced down at the tiny stitches creeping out from his shirt's neckline, his reason for another attempt at--

Jayne stopped his self-pity tirade and ludicrus lifting by the barely-audible sound of footsteps in his wake. The beefy man glanced up.

River Tam, blue sundress fluttering around her, feet bare, brown wisps on locks unmanaged, stood at his side. Her lips were pressed together, hands at her sides--and purpose in her big, brown eyes. Jayne huffed out sorely and tossed the weight aside with ease, sitting up to get a look at the girl.

"Whaddya want?" He snapped, a glare settling upon his mug. River remained silent, the meaningful glint never leaving her eyes. Jayne sighed.

"Get outta 'ere, ya freak."

"No."

The merc stared at the Tam, surprised by her sudden outburst. So surprised, it took him a moment to process what she had just said. Then he got heated.

"'Scuse me?" He rumbled, standing up. At his full height, he was roughly three times to River's lithe and miniscule frame. This, however, left her undaunted.

"I said no, I will not get lost." She stated, a clear monotone. Jayne blinked back against his bluging eyes.

"Well, why the _Cao _not?" He yelled, face now inches from the little one's nose. She sighed.

"I'd like to tell you something." She said. Jayne growled, deep in his throat.

"What?" He hissed, now at the very edge of his temper. What she said next, however, disintergrated that rage, and brought forth confusion.

"I hate you."

That was it. Plain and simple.

Jayne, taken aback, stuttered an idiotic, "Wh-what?"

"I hate you. You're a ribald, acrid _hun dun._ And I hate you."

Jayne stared at her, stared at her in confusion, in startlement, and--a twinge of fear.

The silence twisted like an evil thing about the air between them. The flabbergasted mustle had to brake it, though unsure if he wanted to.

"Why?"

"'I just told you. And I'd like for you to stop being a _hun dun_ and complaining of how much you want us away." River informed dryly. Her stance locked in more.

Jayne blinked. Was she having a more lucid moment, or were her wits, for once, about her?

"Is that all you came ta tell me?"

"Yes." The schitzophrantic psychic turned on her bare heel and, without another glance at Jayne, left the engine room. On her way, she passed Kaylee and the shephard. She didn't acknowledge them.

Kaylee smiled at Jayne. "You okay?" She asked sweetly, staring at his face.

"Huh?" He awoke from his daze, "Why?"

"You look like you've just seen a Reaver." The Shephard explained, crossing his arms to, no doubt, study the merc as Kaylee had. Jayne stood again, not having realized he had sat back down at all.

"I gotta go." He said gruffly, making for the door. Kaylee called after him.

"Cap'n said to meet him in the bridge!"

Jayne froze for a second before continuing on.

--

He ran into Simon in the hall.

"Hello." The doctor said absently, brushing past the bulky man. Jayne, before he could stop himself, whipped around.

"Doc!" He said. Simon turned around, brow creased.

'Yes?"

"How's--how's the girl doin'? Today, I mean?" Jayne asked. Simon blinked in confusion.

"She's...fine. Better today than--ever, really." Simon paused. "Why?"

Jayne gulped back his uneasiness.

"No reason." He muttered, and went to see what Mal wanted.

His heart had never beat faster.

A\N-Not as dark fic as I had planned, but I'm tired. Not the best. Whatever.

By the way, I say 'not the best' on liability issues.


End file.
